Crest View High School
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Terminator | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Mexico | city = Red Valley | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Pilot }} Crest View High School is a fictional learning center featured in the Terminator multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the FOX Network television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and was an important setting for the program's pilot episode. History Crest View High School was a public high school located in the town of Red Valley, New Mexico. In September of 1999, Sarah Connor (reluctantly) enrolled her son, John Connor at Crew View. Although he desperately wanted to pantomime antyhing resembling a normal life, there was a part of him that felt like a freak outcat. One of his teachers was a man named Mister Ferguson. Another teacher was Mister Henricksen. There was also a substitute teacher named Mister Cromartie. On his first day of school, John was approached by an attractive young student named Cameron Phillips. Cameron tried to strike up a friendship with John, but his social anxieties prevented him from wanting to develop any close attachments. He fabricated a story about his father and tried to brush her off. Later in class, Cameron took a seat next to John and he apologized to her, citing that he had lied about his father and that his father had actually died before he was born. Mister Cromartie entered John's chemistry class as a substitute teacher. Cromartie was actually a T-888 Terminator, who had infiltrated the faculty with the intent of assassinating John Connor. Cromartie had a gun installed beneath the skin covering of his cybernetic leg. While administering the role call, Cromartie began surreptitiously extracting the gun from his leg. When he correctly identified student John Reese as John Connor, he aimed the weapon at him and fired. Cameron Phillips dived in between John and Cromartie taking several shots to the chest, thus revealing that she too was a Terminator. Students began screaming in panic and hiding beneath their desks. John managed to dive out the window and Cameron followed him shortly thereafter. Stalking after them, Cromartie paused to look back at the terrified students and wanly smirked, "Class dismissed". Cromartie stalked after John into the parking lot where John sought cover behind a school bus. Using enhanced superhuman strength, Cromartie overturned the bus, forcing John to run out into the open. He scrambled behind a row of parked cars, avoiding several more shots, but Cromartie eventually caught up to him. He was readying the kill shot at Connor's head when Cameron Phillips rammed him with a pick-up truck. Before the T-888 could recover from the impact, Cameron opened the passenger side door and intoned, "Come with me if you want to live". With that, John climbed into the truck and they left the school. Terminator: Pilot Students & Faculty * Ferguson - Chemistry teacher * Henricksen - Teacher * Cromartie - Substitute chemistry teacher * Andrea Walker - Student * Cameron Phillips - Student * Cynthia Nolan - Student * Donald Chase - Student * John Reese - Student * Marcia Woske - Student * Mary Buoy - Student * Wayne Parker - Student Notes & Trivia * Signage on one of the Crest View school buses red, "Red Valley Unified School District". See also External Links * Crest View High School at the Terminator Wiki References ---- Category:New Mexico